In daily life, projection technologies and projectors have been widely used. Usually, the installation of the projection apparatus may make a significant impact on the final projection imaging effect.
In order to obtain a better imaging effect, usually the installation position of the projector may be manually adjusted in advance. However, due to the low accuracy of manual adjustment and the inferior operational convenience, the adjustment efficiency is lowered.